(TPP) History of a Lovely Kingdom
by Bakarina
Summary: From Queen Qing Chou to Queen Elsa, the Sunny Kingdom has had many wonderful ruling queens. Join Fine and Rein as they (are probably forced) to crack open their textbooks and read about their kingdom's illustrious history! Though, the twins can't help, but wonder...were the queens truly as they seemed?
1. List of Queens

A/N: Here we go! Starting the new timeline, this one is the new canon timeline for TPP. In this timeline, Anisadora is the one who rises to power and Elsa is her descendant, making Elsa the Queen Regnant and Truth the King-Consort.

In case you didn't see my announcement, I changed it because in Birthday LTD.'s concept Elsa is the reigning queen and I want to use as much from the original concept as I can.

Also like the original, this will also have at least two chapters for every queen due to the fact that one will be seen as it is written through the rose-colored lenses of the Sunny Kingdom and the other written by an outside perspective.

Unlike the original, this book is written specifically for the princesses of the kingdom at the time aka Fine and Rein. I'll be making actual pages of this story as if they were in a book and uploading those to Tumblr, DA, and Pixiv. The ones uploaded there will have accompanying pictures and scribbles on them (from either Fine or Rein, depending on whose "book" the page came from). This chapter excluded since it's main function was just to give you all, the readers, a look at the queens that will be showcased in future chapters.

The pages that discuss the true nature of the queens are pages torn out of different books and Frankensteined into Fine and Rein's textbooks by the girls themselves.

This first chapter was written as if it was taken out of Fine's book.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH, but I do own the OCs.

* * *

 _ _Although the Sunny Kingdom has existed since the creation of the Mysterious Star, it did not always go by that name.__

 _ _In fact, historians have chosen to only acknowledge the current "Sunny Kingdom" once Queen Anisadora reigned.__

 _ _Times before the Sunny Kingdom are considered to be "Before Sol (B.S.)" and events during and after its creation are known as "After Sol (A.S.)".__

 _ _However much is unknown about the time B.S.__

 _ _Information that happened at the time B.S. will be mentioned sparingly.__

* * *

 _Rulers before Anisadora's time are vastly unknown as most records were lost, however, a document exists signed by a Queen Qing Chou, that from her reign henceforth the Apricus Kingdom would be a matriarchy. We can assume that rulers before her time were mostly if not all men._

 _We would like to take the time to list the rulers from Qing Chou's time to our current queen, your mother, Elsa. You, the future queen, will also have an incomplete entry and thus will also show up in the timeline. The queens sibling(s)'s who made a profound impact in their life, whether good or bad, will be listed alongside them. Each of these queens will be talked about more extensively in their own chapters._

 _Reigning queens would crown their successor and officially step down a year after their successor's coronation. If the final years of the reign of a queen overlap with the first reigning year of her successor then it indicates that the predecessor died while reigning._

 **Qing Chou the First Matriarch** {Reign: ? - 4 B.S.}

*No siblings mentioned

 **Anisadora the Divine** {Reign: 4 B.S. - 16 A.S.}

*Sister: Pandora the Paradoxical

 **Rohesia the Gardener** {Reign: 16 A.S. - 38 A.S.}

*Brother: Taichang the Bard

 **Etheldred the Songstress** {Reign: 39 A.S. - 69 A.S.}

*Brother: Ethan the Lost

 **Ruo the Knight** {Reign: 70 A.S. – 75 A.S}

*Sister: Jun Lei I the Prankster

 **Ru Shi I the Dancer** {Reign: 75 A.S. – 87 A.S}

*Brother: Jiajing the Actor

 _The Royal Archive unfortunately burned down shortly after Drusilla was crowned and most documents after Queen Ru Shi between the years of 88 A.S. to 998 A.S. have been lost._

 **Shufen I the Charming {Reign: ? - 999 A.S.}** _, assumed, Drusilla and Elisabeth both insisted that they were unable to recall much of their mother's reign and accomplishments and by the time of Drusilla's coronation she had passed away, being unable to tell her own story. Her youngest daughter, Jun Lei II, had long since left the kingdom to travel the world, never returning, so Shufen I the Charming's legacy remains shrouded in mystery._

 **Drusilla the Slighted** {Reign: 999 A.S. - 1001 A.S.}

*Sisters: Elisabeth the Adored, Jun Lei II the Wanderer

 **Elisabeth the Adored** {Reign: 1002 A.S. – 1022 A.S}

*Sisters: Drusilla the Slighted, Jun Lei II the Wanderer

 **Octavia the Heartbroken** {Reign: 1023 A.S. - 1033 A.S.}

*Sister: Grace the Savior

 **Xiulan the Desired** {Reign: 1034 A.S. - 1043 A.S}

*Brother: Claude the Forgotten

 **Rubina the Warrior** {Reign: 1043 A.S. - 1070 A.S.}

*Sister: Sapphira the Condemned

*Brother: Jingyi the Adviser

 **Ying Yue the Brightest Star** {Reign: 1071 A.S. - 1080 A.S.}

*Sister: Yang Yue the Vengeful

 **Talitha the Young** {Reign: 1080 A.S. - 1100 A.S.}

 **Aldreda the Eager** {Reign: 1101 A.S. – 1132 A.S.}

*Brother: Edgar the Inventor

 **Yun Ai the Fortunate** {Reign: 1133 A.S. - 1145 A.S.}

*Sister: Adaline the Peace Seeker

 **Guiying the Navigator** {Reign: 1146 A.S. - 1166 A.S.}

*Sister: Mian the Sleepless

 **Penelope the Bashful** {Reign: 1167 A.S. - 1181 A.S.}

 **Shufen II the Scholar** {Reign: 1182 A.S. - 1212 A.S.}

*Brother: Gerald the Researcher

 **Pheobe the Curious** {Reign: 1213 A.S. – 1233 A.S.}

 **Yaling the Adventurer** {Reign: 1234 A.S. – 1250 A.S.}

*Sister: Julianna the Caretaker

 **Zhihao the Willful** {Reign: 1251 A.S. – 1271 A.S.}

*Brother: Yifeng the Scared

 **Raelynn the Cursed** {Reign: 1272 A.S. – 1293 A.S.}

*Sister: Liying the Traveler

 **Sharon the Sheltered** {Reign: 1294 A.S. – 1316 A.S.}

 **Fenan the Careful** {Reign: 1317 A.S. – 1332 A.S.}

 **Minmei the Uncontested** {Reign: 1333 A.S. – 1366 A.S.}

*Brother: Bai the Defiant

 **Claudia the North Star** {Reign: 1337 A.S. – 1357 A.S.}

*Sister: Ru Shi II the Silent

 **Nian Zhen the Storyteller** {Reign: 1358 A.S. – 1375 A.S.}

*Brother: Vaughn the Spirited

 **Elsa the Seamstress** {Reign: 1375 A.S. - Present}

*Brother: Oswald the Ethereal

*Sister Liu Zhi the Confidant

 **Fine the Second Grace** {Reign: Has not yet reigned}

*Sister: Rein the Uncalculated

 _Before speaking of all the queens in their own individual chapters, we would like to give you information on some of the inner workings of the kingdom itself, the Blessing of the Sun, Prominence, the court, etc._

* * *

A/N: Do y'all remember the princess who lost the grace stone at sea? That would be Phoebe in my canon. Just thought that'd be a cool little tidbit to throw out.

Next chapter will be talking about the Blessing of the Sun and Prominence.


	2. Prominence

A/N: This chapter will also be told as if it was taken from Fine's textbook.

 _~Reviews~_

 **Cynder 7** : Rein definitely got launched under the bus, high key, by the historians, nobles, etc. There's a reason for it. Is it a good reason? Not really, but in the historians and nobles eyes? Perfectly reasonable. What this reason is will be revealed within the chapters of certain queens. Glad you find it interesting so far though~.

* * *

Before there was the blessing there was the Light of Apricus, which floated near the Apricus Kingdom. During the year 13 A.S. The light began to dim, however, there was nothing to be done about it. Queen Anisadora did not have access to Prominence as it was bestowed upon her sister Pandora who had since been exiled from the Mysterious Star, selfishly taking the Luché with her. Three years later, in 16 A.S., the light finally gave in and disappeared, plunging the entire star into darkness except for one small, floating orb of light. When Anisadora touched it, it solidified into a glowing ball into her hands.

The Blessing of the Sun came to be after Anisadora swallowed that orb. Upon swallowing it, what used to be "Anisadora" became an ethereal being of pure light, her earthly body disappearing. The vessel that used to hold the Light of Apricus combined with the floating kingdom, becoming part of it, seemingly in response to this. What used to be Anisadora engulfed the entire kingdom before settling into the vessel and restoring light to the Mysterious Star.

And so came an end to Anisadora, but the birth of the Blessing of the Sun.

The Light of Apricus was able to regulate itself, but the Blessing of the Sun was much more fickle, perhaps because it was born from combining a mysterian* with the remnants of the Light. Unlike the Light, the Blessing required it to be regulated by the Sunny Queens and Princesses using their _**Birthright Prominence**_. With this Prominence it also helped them siphon power directly from the Blessing and distribute it, something that could not be done before with the Light.

* * *

 _Sunny Kingdom's Prominence_

* * *

As far as it is believed by all in the universe, Prominence is something bestowed upon Sunny Princesses when their planet is in grave danger. However, only _**Blessed**_ and _**Universal Prominence**_ are bestowed.

There are currently four known main types of Prominence:

- **Birthright Prominence** , possessed by every princess born to a family where at least one parent possesses Royal Sunny Blood.

Birthright Prominence is, as the name suggests, a birthright every Sunny Princess has for simply being born into the Sunny Royal Family. This Prominence manifests differently for every princess. In Queen Rohesia's case, she had quite a green thumb, her Birthright Prominence made it so flowers she took care of grew faster than most. Queen Nian Zhen's Birthright Prominence manifested with her imagination, she was able to make her stories truly come to life and play out. In Mian's, Guiyang's sister's, case her Birthright Prominence allowed her to go longer without sleep.

Birthright Prominence isn't particularly strong and, for most princesses, is only truly useful to siphon energy from the Blessing of the Sun and distribute it where it is needed. Most other uses are quite mundane.

People outside the Sunny Royal Family believe Birthright Prominence to simply be "light magic". The truth of it must be kept a guarded secret, only passed down to others within the family, remember this Princess.

- **Blessed Prominence** , bestowed upon a Sunny Princess when the Mysterious Star and/or the Blessing are in danger.

Blessed Prominence transforms the user with the help of a Sunny Luché. This Prominence starts out by giving their user the power of a Blessed Princess and gives them access to the type of spells you and your sister used. In your cases you have used "Twin Twinkle Bloomish" alongside Rein and "Twinkle Bloomish" in your first form: the Blessed Princess.

From there your Blessed Prominence will get stronger and you ascended to the Fortune Princess form giving you access to new spells and use of the fortulet.

Your final Blessed Prominence ascension will be to Eternal Solar Princess, which gives you access to even more spells and power.

When using Twinkle Bloomish you used spells that allowed you to stop a foe in their tracks ("Red Light, Green Light") or to turn yourself invisible ("Hide-and-Seek"), however, both the spell names and their uses change depending on the user.

In the case of Queen Rubina the Warrior, her spells helped her in the war against the Windmill and Waterdrop Kingdoms. A spell she liked to use was called "Strength Bestow" which allowed members of her army to borrow a small portion of her Blessed Prominence power. Despite it being a very minuscule amount of power they were lent it gave them the edge over the ordinary armies of the Waterdrop Queen and the Windmill King.

Blessed Prominence has limitations:

-It can only be used for others, not for your own benefit (some say Queen Rubina's "Strength Bestow" broke this rule, but strengthening her army was to save the kingdom. It was not for her own benefit, but for the people's.)

-It cannot be used to create a living being.

-It cannot change the universal laws.

Most Princesses who are bestowed Prominence, only get Blessed Prominence.

- **Universal Prominence** , a step up from Blessed Prominence which further enhances the princess's power. In this form, they are able to restore not only the Blessing of the Sun, but also any sun across the universe, but it comes at a great cost.

Queen Ying Yue had this level of Prominence. Like Blessed Prominence you can also ascend in this form.

You begin as a "Universal Princess" and are given a variety of spells in your arsenal.

The Universal Princess form has the same limitations as the Blessed Prominence's forms.

The next and only ascension is to "Grand Universal Princess", according to Ying Yue, this form offers little to no restrictions in its uses, but requires equivalent exchange.

For example: should you want to create a living being, another living being must give up its life.

- **Pandora Prominence** , a dangerous form of Prominence. It has only ever been used by Princess Pandora.

As Princess Pandora was the only one to ever use this power, much about it is unknown. However, due to the destruction Pandora caused and her subsequent exile of the planet, it can be assumed it is highly dangerous. As it was only used when the Light of Apricus was around, it is also assumed that this form cannot be reached with Prominence from the Blessing of the Sun.

Whether or not this form can be reached, we implore you to _**never attempt to grab such an awful form of power**_.

* * *

*Mysterian – similar to "human". As there are many different species other than humans on the Mysterious Star that walk and talk like humans, when taking them all into account they will be referred to as "Mysterians".


	3. Royals and Nobility

A/N: This chapter is taken from Rein's book.

Something else to note: the Sea Kingdom no longer exists in my timeline. It's not canon from Birthday's concepts so I decided to remove the kingdom, but I didn't want to get rid of Pearl altogether so instead Pearl and her family are members of a noble house in the Sunny Kingdom. The house Pearl is a part of will be mentioned here so I decided to clarify before there was confusion.

Other planets form the second season have also simply become kingdoms in one planet. One mentioned briefly here will be the Music Kingdom which is my version's incarnation of the Orchestra Planet Prince Noche comes from.

 _~Reviews~_

 **Cynder7** : Rein being born as Fine's younger twin is one of the nicer excuses they have for giving Rein the title of "The Uncalculated". Glad you're still enjoying the story~.

* * *

 **Her Radiant Majesty The Queen**

Queens are chosen by bloodline, a successor of a Sunny Queen will always be one of her daughters or one of her nieces. The heiress apparent is chosen by the queen, most of the time it is the oldest daughter who inherits the throne, but not always.

In Elsa's case, she was the third daughter, but chosen as the heiress regardless due to her oldest sister's inability to produce any future heiresses. Her second sister was skipped due to her estrangement with the late Queen Nian Zhen. Luckily, your sister Princess Fine has proven to be an excellent lady with a good relationship with Queen Elsa, Princess Fine is worthy of being the heiress apparent.

Men are not allowed to inherit the Sunny Throne. Should a queen be unable to produce an heiress then the next in line becomes the niece of the queen as in the case of Queen Etheldred. And sometimes like in Etheldred's case, she will be married to one of her cousins, one of the princes the current queen gave birth to. Prince Huaiyi, the son of Queen Rohesia, married his cousin Etheldred a week prior to her ascending the throne.

The word of the queen is absolute. She may have advisers and a council to help her in making decisions, but ultimately it is her final choice that comes to pass.

(In Queen Elsa's case, however, she leaves many decisions to the King-Consort Truth, despite much protest.)

* * *

 **The Nobility**

 _The original noble houses of the Sunny Kingdom are descended from the children of Queen Anisadora and her various concubines. Those who did not inherit the throne were given a new surname and land to care for to help the next ruling queen. As most of the royal blood within these houses is very thin, all family members of these houses (minus House Lumina) are unable to wield Birthright Prominence despite descending of Queen Anisadora's blood._

 _ **House Sunnia - Weather**_

House Sunnia is ruled by Lady Xiuying and her husband Lord Joshua. The couple has had five children, one duaghter and four sons. Their daughter, Lady Lynn, is to become the next head of House Sunnia. Sunnia is the hub of weather stations and Lady Xiuying takes part in helping with the reports and regulations of the weather in the kingdom. As they are in charge of monitoring the weather they are quite close to the Waterdrop and Windmill nobility and weather workers.

During the _**War of Tears**_ and _**War of the Three Kingdoms**_ , the Sunnia family made the mistake of aligning themselves with the enemy. They are now mostly alienated from the other Sunny nobility and royalty and their presence within court and the council has become limited. Their suggestions are typically ignored.

The only reason the house was not disbanded entirely is due to the fact that they are home to a valuable piece of the Sunny Kingdom army: the _**Sky Guard**_. Currently, the Sky Guard is led by a member of Hosue Sunnia, the aunt of Lady Xiuying. Her four sons are training to become knights of the guard as well. Lady Lynn is currently interning as a weather worker in the Windmill Kingdom's weather stations which has caused controversy.

 _ **House Solotus - Justice**_

House Solotus is ruled by Lady Ruiyi and her husband Lord Ekri. They have four children, all daughters. The oldest daughter, Lady Faiyi, is to become the next head of house.

House Solotus is in charge of the judicial system and the enforcement of laws. Lady Ruiyi is a close confidant of the queen's and makes sure that the queen's punishments in the name of justice are truly just. Lady Ruiyi is a judge while Lord Ekri is in charge of the police force.

Hosue Solotus territory is also home to a maximum security prison for the most problematic prisoners. No prisoner has been able to escape from this jailhouse before.

 _ **House Shimmerview - Health**_

House Shimmerview is ruled by Lady Candice of Shimmerview. Her husband, Lord Anthony, was the rightful heir to the house, but unfortunately passed away, leaving Candice as head of house. Before Anthony's passing they had one son, Lord Albert of Shimmerview, and one daughter, Lady Annie of Shimerview.

House Shimmerview is responsible for health and medicine. This house helped establish the first hospital in the Sunny Kingdom and has since been working hard to advance medical practices. Lady Candice herself is a practicing surgeon and her children are currently studying to enter medical fields as well.

Candice has much sway within the Sunny Council which helps advise the queen. A "yay" or "nay" from her could make or break a suggestion someone has made.

House Shimmerview is currently the only house whose succession is not affected by gender. Despite having a sister, Lord Albert is first in line to become the next head of House Shimmerview while Lady Annie is second. Had he and his sister been born members of House Sunnia, for example, Annie would have superseded her brother in line of succession.

 _ **House Shine - Intelligence**_

House Shine is ruled by Lady Suyan and her husband Lord Lowell. Lady Suyan has ten children (three daughters and seven sons), only three of which are by her husband, the rest are of concubines she has taken. One of the children fathered by one of her concubines, Lady Xiaomei, is to become the future head of House Shine.

House Shine is in charge of intelligence gathering. Lady Suyan is the leader of the _**Yin Guard**_ who specializes in intelligence gathering and infiltration. House Shine and the Yin Guard played a major role in uncovering Sapphira the Condemned's betrayal.

House Shine is very well respected within the kingdom and they are known to be one of the main advocates of the _**Kuoda Movement**_ , a movement which is in favor of having the Sunny Kingdom expand their territory.

Much like House Shimmerview's Lady Candice, Lady Suyan is also a big influence within court, however, the two ladies' views often clash and rarely align.

 _Some houses were only established after queen Anisadora's death when acquiring new land or because the kingdom had needs to be fulfilled._

 _ **House Silkcoast - Navigation**_

House Silkcoast is ruled by Lady Anthia of Silkcoast and her husband Lord Talbot. Their only daughter, Lady Pearl of Silkcoast, will be the future head of house.

House Silkcoast is located near the Windmill Kingdom along the coast. It is home to the _**Maree Guard**_ of the Sunny Kingdom and is in charge of navigation.

Silkcoast's territory was acquired after the _**"War of Tears"**_ , which resulted in a crushing blow to the Windmill Kingdom, to show they've given up the Windmill King of the time relinquished ownership of the territory to Queen Elisabeth the Adored.

House Silkcoast along with the Maree Guard would prove to be an invaluable asset in the war against both the Windmill and Waterdrop Kingdoms ( _ **War of the Three Kingdoms**_ ) during Queen Rubina the Warrior's time.

 _ **House Splendor - Agriculture and Mining**_

House Splendor is ruled by Lady Julia of Splendor. She has had two husbands, both of which she has divorced. From her first marriage she had four sons: Lord Alistair, Lord Terrance, Lord Zhou, and Lord Tai. From her second marriage she had two more sons: Lord Jun and Lord Francis. As she has had no daughters, she is hoping one of her sons will provide a granddaughter she can name heiress apparent to the house.

House Splendor is located near the Jewelry Kingdom and houses many mines and fields. Upon their establishment, House Splendor became responsible for all agriculture and mining in the kingdom. The land was gifted to Queen Octavia the Heartbroken on her birthday in hopes of lifting her mood by King Maesta of the Jewelry Kingdom.

House Splendor does many dealings with the Jewelry Kingdom and helps the Sunny Kingdom keep strong ties with the Jewelry nobles and royalty.

 _ **House Lumina - Records**_

House Lumina is ruled by Lady Cosma (a sister of Queen Elsa) and her husband Lord Chris. House Lumina is responsible for keeping the records and knowledge of the kingdom safe. It was established after the unfortunate burning of the archives in 999 A.S.

House Lumina has also helped the Sunny Kingdom gain stronger ties with the Music Kingdom when Lord Chris, a former prince of the Music Kingdom, came here to become Cosma's groom. Originally, they planned for Chris to become Elsa's groom, but it was decided Cosma and him would be a more advantageous match.

Unlike most of the other noble houses, House Lumina's succession is not always passed from parent to child. The former head of the house was Lady Tian, Queen Nian Zhen's cousin. Only sisters and first cousins of the ruling queens are allowed to become head of House Lumina. When Our Radiant Highness Princess Fine inherits the throne, her first cousin Lady Lum will become head of the house. When Princess Fine's future heiress inherits the throne, one of Fine's daughters who was unable to become heiress apparent to the throne will become head of House Lumina.

 _ **House Luxure – Tourism**_

House Luxure is ruled by Lady Vanessa and Lord Robbie. Luxure is home to many resorts and is a hot vacation spot for those both inside and outside the Sunny Kingdom.

House Luxure was established to boost tourism and to try and better relations with those outside the Sunny Kingdom and outside the planet. Royalty of many other planets are invited to come and spend time enjoying the sights, casinos, and hotels Luxure has to offer. As it's filled with friendly people, it provides a very welcoming atmosphere.

Lady Vanessa's household is typically used for meeting between Queen Elsa and other royalty.

* * *

 **His Devoted Majesty the King-Consort**

Typically, the King-Consort is simply around to care for the children he provided for the queen. He is expected to be a devoted husband who helps relax the queen after a hard days work and to be the leader of the Royal Harem.

However, upon her marriage to Truth and his subsequent elevation to principal husband and King-Consort, Queen Elsa also unofficially disbanded the harem. The other men who were part of her harem prior to her marriage to Truth were sent to the Western Sunny Palace. That palace is unofficially known as the "Cold Palace" a place men are banished to after they fall out of favor with the queen they served as a concubine. This left Truth with no role as King-Consort to look over the harem.

Instead, King-Consort Truth has taken a more active role in court than his predecessors. Queen Elsa defers to him in many decisions and allows him to handle the politics of the kingdom, this is something unheard of in the past. He is present in every meeting, sometimes even without the queen herself present. Although many are against him taking such an active role in the Sunny Kingdom's politics despite being an outsider, they cannot deny his intelligence and political prowess.

Despite that, he is not looked upon very fondly by many nobles of the kingdom.


End file.
